DeathNote: Light the Hearted Shadow
by genefrix
Summary: Yagami Light, a student who thought himself as a god of justice but in this story... things will be changed...


**Death Note: Light the Hearted Shadow**

**Chapter 1: "Remorse"**

Staring upon the dark sky, while rain is falling onto Yagami Light's mysterious calmed face. Deeply in remorse of his sinful acts, doubted by his conscience whether he will keep the _**DEATH NOTE**_ or bury it for good.

"Was this really a god's doing?" melancholy as he says that question to himself while looking to his shivering hands. Meanwhile, Ryuuk _(the apple eating maniac shinigami)_ suddenly appeared at the back of Light asking for who's name is to write next.

"Light-o, aren't you gonna kill some criminals today?" with a weird scary laugh, Ryuuk took the death note from the table and showed it to Yagami Light.

Still on the state of shock after realizing Kira as himself killed his own father with his own hands, Yagami Light decided to kill Kira and be as normal as what a student should act.

"Enough is enough!!! Ryuuk I killed my own father with my ambitious dream."

"Wahaha...weakling. But since you're the owner of this deathnote, you won't escape from it no matter what...Wahahaha...". The Horrifying voice of Ryuuk slowly faded out.

Meanwhile, while Light is having his repentance... Ryuzaki or known as L (the world's greatest detective) is having his thought of how to chase Kira perfectly while eating sweet desserts, sitting like a loner and acting playing like a kiddo... wow.. what a weirdo he is.. BUT, guess what? Brain matters...

"Kill for Justice... Kill for Justice..."

Aggravating phrase that Light-o-kun always hear inside his mind. From god of justice to god of grief, Light locked himself up inside his room stopping himself from receiving outside world happenings... 3 days of grief that Light-o-kun suffered, 3 days of his locked up isolated by his egoistic dream under the darkness of the room where not even a mere shadow exist. And so with this incident, Ryuzaki (L) wondered why Kira has not even killed a single criminal for this past 3 days.

"Kira have not showed any signs existence for the past 3 days as well as Light-o... This is bad... I might fall into a NO-NO lead for this case". with a qualm look , gaining his weird posture while thinking. Giving more Ryuzaki's supporting idea that Kira and Light-o have connection to each other. (geeezzz....)

For the time being, Light-o-kun is still in his room abruptly stood up from corner and with his calmed mysterious face, he opened the curtain of his window. Rays of sunlight rapidly spreaded into the whole room. Still calmed face of Light-o, not even the brightness of the sun could blink his serious eyes yet calm facing to the window and accepting the whole sun light as if it is a new day for him...

Yeah.. right "New Day..." Kira.. ehhemm i mean, Light-o-kun realized that he wanted to feel how to act like and live like normal being, to normally judge others and be judged unfairly by others.

3 days of undisturbance by Kira... people started to act like normal... _as normal as they could. Criminal ratings started to increase more rapid. Exaggeratingly speaking, within that 3 days of no Kira existence... from 10 % of criminal rating boomed upto 70%.. as i've said **BACK TO NORMAL**. Light-o-kun was shocked by that however, he's very determined to live like normal and act like normal though in his mind... still "JUSTICE....JUSTICE.... I am the god of JUSTICE" _phrases that he can't erase.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"to be continued"-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TO ALL READERS: **i would like to thank you in advance if you are reading this now and skipped my story.. hahaha atleast you've noticed this one... BTW, it is not part of my intention to distract or waste your time for something like this kind of story. I just wanted to share my thoughts of my own version of ending the DEATHNOTE. Theoriginal ending was good, though. And also, it would be much better if you put reviews/comments (negative or positive) and know your thoughts also about this chapter. **FREEDOM** is yours. Im still a newbie in writing so your reviews and comments will be my guidance for enhancement. This chapter may bore you, it's just an introduction so **_THANK YOU_**and watch out for the next chapter.


End file.
